1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording and playback apparatuses and recording and playback methods, recording apparatuses and recording methods, playback apparatuses and playback methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to, for example, a recording and playback apparatus and recording and playback method, a recording apparatus and recording method, a playback apparatus and playback method, and a program with which highly accurate moving parameters are obtained in advance so that the moving parameters can be used for various types of image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording and playback apparatus, such as a hard disk recorder, that records, for example, an image and plays back the recorded image, in some cases, processing is executed on the image to be recorded in order to save the recording capacity of a hard disk.
More specifically, for example, the amount of data of the image is reduced by decimating the frames of the image to be recorded or decimating the pixels of each frame of the image. When the image is played back, moving parameters regarding motion, such as a moving vector, are obtained from the image composed of the reduced amount of data, and the moving parameters are used for image processing, such as noise reduction.
The method of obtaining a moving vector, which is a moving parameter of an image, is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-149480.
When moving parameters are obtained from an image composed of a relatively small amount of data, compared with a case where moving parameters are obtained from an image composed of a relatively large amount of data, the accuracy of moving parameters is degraded, so that appropriate processing might be inhibited in subsequent image processing.
It is desired that highly accurate moving parameters can be used for image processing.